Where is the Monster?
by Kazukii
Summary: A cursed prince, and a stubborn beauty. Throw in a enchanted castle and what do you get. A Beauty and the Beast crossover with Twilight. Sounds better than described. ExB
1. The Legend

**A/N  
**

**Hello-**

**Sorry for not updating on my other story. I just really REALLY wanted to do a Beauty and the Beast/Twilight story**

**The first few chapters will be pretty much exactly like the movie B&B but it will be all different and twilightish after a while. Please read it will get better!**

**Disclaimer: No, I was not brilliant enough to think of these character of Twilight or the plot of Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

_Time Period: sometime between 1600-1700_

Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a ancient but beautiful castle.

He was the younger of his two other brothers. All three were very devious. But as the years went by the two eldest brothers found someone they loved with all their being but as a result, the youngest brother slowly grew very, very alone.

Due to his apparent loneliness his father and mother, the king and queen, doted upon him constantly. The prince became very accustomed to getting what he wanted.

Although gifts, praise and everything his heart desired was given to him, the prince became detestably spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single beautiful rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by her haggard appearance the prince refused the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within.

Despite her heeding words, he turned her away again.

Suddenly, the old women's ugliness melted away to revel a beautiful enchantress. Once the prince realized his error, he begged for forgiveness.

The goddess knew better, for she had seen that there was no kindness in his soul, no generosity in his mind, and no love in his heart: As punishment she transformed him into a monster, a beautiful monster, but a monster nonetheless and the enchantress placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

The prince fell to the ground shrieking in pain.

While he writhed on the palace floor, she placed the rose at his feet;

"If you can learn to love another with your mind body and soul, and you, my demonic prince, earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls off this rose, the spell will be broken. You have one hundred years, and if you fail to love and be loved in return, you and the members of this castle will remain cursed eternally." bellowed the Divine Angel.

With that she left him thrashing in pain as the fires of the curse consumed him, his family and castle twisting into a cruel fantasy which would soon become their reality, all due to their dear, selfish prince.

After three days the castle became frozen in time: never changing. If a glass was broken, it would appear back where it originally was the next morning. Any food eaten would appear back in the cabinet as soon as the door would close.

With that, the prince's family had to remain with him in the frozen castle, to endure his punishment alongside him.

Once the prince woke he was more beautiful then the goddess herself. But it came with a price, with his beauty came a lust for blood. Any servants who remained in the castle were hunted down by him instantly, and any poor soul that stumbled onto the grounds had no chance of survival.

Ashamed of his monstrous being the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, only leaving to hunt. Consumed in his guilt, the prince often hid away from his family in his room, locked away only accompanied by a single, enchanted rose.

The rose she offered him was truly an enchanted rose which for it continued to bloom until his ninety ninth year as a monster.

As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope; the prince sunk into a bitter state of misery.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

Eternally Kazukii


	2. A Day In Town

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Isabella slipped outside her house and smoothed her dress to remove the wrinkles. With a book in her hand and a far off look in her eye she took off towards town.

She walked past the baker and said bounjour to the milk man. Still looking up to the sky she continued her walk to the library.

Isabella was not like many of her fellow neighbors in the town. She disliked gossip and telling stories about other people. She was uninterested in the gain of wealth or furthering her looks. In fact she didn't think much of her beauty, so she never tried to enhance it. Isabella, or Bella as her closer friends addressed her, in fact would rather spend time searching for a new novel to read than spending time in front of a mirror primping herself. Bella was a headstrong and stubborn girl, who would rather do what was right than sensible. Her vocabulary tended to be a bit more colorful than the rest of her innocent, quiet town, but she never mentioned those words allowed. Bella used logic to address her everyday problems, and spent her time bettering her mind, just like her father, Charlie Swan.

As she passed the town gossipers, the two women, quite close to her own age, started gabbing away like a pair of school girls.

"Every morning is always the same here…when my father returns from the city, I'll bet he will come back with a gift for me. A silk dress perhaps or maybe the diamond necklace I have been hinting about just like that simpleton Angela was given. However I am sure mine will be much larger…He only buys me the best, you know. "

"Oh look who is coming, Miss. Lauren!"

"That girl is always so strange." Lauren Mallory sneered, turning down her nose as Isabella walked by. It was a mystery even to her friend Jessica why she always sneered at people, for it made her face look like the right end of a wild boar (not that she looked much better when she wasn't sneering).

"Always dazed and distracted! We must take pity on her though, for having such a father."

"That's no excuse! She does not have a single friend worth mentioning, except for that bore Angela, and she never even tries to make decent conversations. Miss. Swan's head is always up in the clouds, probably thinking that she is too good to talk to the rest of us."

"Her looks can't even compare to ours."

"Couldn't catch a man even if she tried. Don't you think so Miss. Jessica?"

"Yes, Yes. There must be something wrong with her"

"There's no denying she's a funny one, the Isabella Swan."

"She's nothing like the rest of us!"

Isabella Swan, oblivious to what was being said about her, stepped into the bookshop.

* * *

BPOV

The little tinkle of the bell sounded as I stumbled into the bookshop.

"Forgot about the step again Miss Isabella?" Chuckled an old man with wispy white hair standing by the counter.

"As I always do, Mr. Jones. And how many times must I ask you? Please call me Bella!" I sighed.

And how many times must I ask you Miss. Isabella, to call me Tom?" He said with a smile.

I grinned back. Tom and I had a growing friendship. Tom was about sixty years old, and had owned this bookshop for as long as I could remember. He hads a lovely wife named Emily and several times I had been invited to dine with them. "At least once more. Now, let's see what you have here today." I walked up to the section where all my favorite books were: the adventure novels.

"Nothing, I'm sure, that you haven't read" Tom grinned as he began to put some books away.

"Very well, then…I will take…this one!" I exclaimed grabbing one of my favorites, Romeo and Juliet

"Again! But you've read that twice already. "Tom stated with an exasperated sigh.

"I know but I just can help falling in love with the characters every time!"

"Well if you love it that much it's yours."

"Really Tom," I squealed, "Thank you so much. Good day!"

I rushed out of the shop to go home. I couldn't wait to show my father what I luck I had. As I rushed outside I stumble on a loose stone. As I prepared for impact two hands grabbed tightly around my waist. I frown as they just held me there for a few seconds. Sighing a planted my feet firmly on the ground and looked to see who it was.

Fantastic..I thought sarcastically. There goes my wonderful mood.

"Oh, good morning James. Thank you for catching me." **(A/N Yes James is in this early)** My plastered a polite smile on my face as I said this.

"Hello Bells," he grinned and winked, "I'll be here anytime you need me to catch you."

I shivered in fear as I could still feel where his hands were. James was one of the men who could not seem to leave me alone. My father always said James wanted to marry me, and I always thought the idea was revolting. James was an arrogant, rude, conceited, and obnoxious man. I would never even consider giving him the time of day, let alone being his wife.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. And please call me Isabella, James, not Bells. Good day" I turned to walk towards my house, hoping I had discouraged him. Sadly this didn't seem to work…it never did.

"Where are you going, my love" He took a smooth step and glided in front of me.

"I am not your love James and I am going home to my father to help him with his work." I steamed; I was trying to keep a look of disgust off my face. Why is he always so damn persistent?

"Why bother Bells, he is a complete crackpot! Wouldn't you rather spend your day with me?" He tried to coax in what I assume he thought a "sexy" way.

"How dare you, my father is not a crack pot, he is a genius!" I thundered, "Good day!"And with that I rushed off towards my house without a backwards glance.

Eternally Kazukii

Isabella slipped outside her house and smoothed her dress to remove the wrinkles. With a book in her hand and a far off look in her eye she took off towards town.

She walked pass the baker and said bounjour to the milk man. Still looking up to the sky she continued her walk to the library. Isabella was not like many of her fellow neighbors in the town. She disliked gossip and telling stories about other people. She was uninterested in the gain of wealth or furthering her looks. In fact she didn't think much of her beauty, so she never tried to enhance it. Isabella, or Bella as her closer friends addressed her, in fact would rather spend time searching for a new novel to read than spending time in front of a mirror primping herself. Bella was a headstrong and stubborn girl, who would rather do what was right than sensible. She used logic to address her everyday problems, and spent her time bettering her mind, just like her father, Charlie Swan.

As she passed the town gossipers, the two women, quite close to her own age, started gabbing away like a pair of school girls.

"Every morning is always the same here…when my father returns from the city, I'll bet he will come back with a gift for me. A silk dress perhaps or maybe the diamond necklace I have been hinting about just like that simpleton Angela was given. However I am sure mine will be much larger…He only buys me the best, you know. "

"Oh look who is coming, Miss. Lauren!"

"That girl is always so strange." Lauren Mallory sneered, turning down her nose as Isabella walked by. It was a mystery even to her friend Jessica why she always sneered at people, for it made her face look like the right end of a wild boar (not that she looked much better when she wasn't sneering).

"Always dazed and distracted! We must take pity on her though, for having such a father."

"That's no excuse! She does not have a single friend worth mentioning, except for that bore Angela, and she never even tries to make decent conversations. Miss. Swan's head is always up in the clouds, probably thinking that she is too good to talk to the rest of us."

"Her looks can't even compare to ours."

"Couldn't catch a man even if she tried. Don't you think so Miss. Jessica?"

"Yes, Yes. There must be something wrong with her"

"There's no denying she's a funny one, the Isabella Swan."

"She's nothing like the rest of us!"

Isabella Swan, oblivious to what was being said about her, stepped into the bookshop.

* * *

BOV

The little tinkle of the bell sounded as I stumbled into the bookshop.

"Forgot about the step again Miss Isabella?" Chuckled an old man with wispy white hair standing by the counter.

"As I always do, Mr. Jones. And how many times must I ask you? Please call me Bella!" I sighed.

And how many times must I ask you Miss. Isabella, to call me Tom?" He said with a smile.

I grinned back "At least once more. Now, let's see what you have here today."

I walked up to the section where all my favorite books were: the adventure novels.

"Nothing, I'm sure, that you haven't read" Tom grinned as he began to put some books away.

"Very well, then…I will take…this one!" I exclaimed grabbing one of my favorites, Romeo and Juliet

"Again! But you've read that twice already. "Tom stated with an exasperated sigh.

"I know but I just can help falling in love with the characters every time!"

"Well if you love it that much it's yours."

"Really Tom," I squealed, "Thank you so much. Good day!"

I rushed out of the shop to go home. I couldn't wait to show my father what I luck I had.

As I rushed outside I stumble on a loose stone. As I prepared for impact two hands grabbed tightly around my waist. I frown as they just held me there for a few seconds. Sighing a planted my feet firmly on the ground and looked to see who it was.

Fantastic..I thought sarcastically. There goes my wonderful mood.

"Oh, good morning James. Thank you for catching me." **(A/N Yes James is in this early)** My plastered a polite smile on my face as I said this.

"Hello Bells," he grinned and winked, "I'll be here anytime you need me to catch you."

I shivered as I could still feel where his hands were. James was one of the men who could not seem to leave me alone. My father always said James wanted to marry me, and I always thought the idea was revolting. James was an arrogant, rude, conceited, and obnoxious man. I would never even consider giving him the time of day, let alone being his wife.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. And please call me Isabella, James, not Bells. Good day"

I turned to walk towards my house, hoping I had discouraged him. Sadly this didn't seem to work…it never did.

"Where are you going, my love" He took a smooth step and glided in front of me.

"I am not your love James and I am going home to my father to help him with his work." I steamed; I was trying to keep a look of disgust off my face. Why is he always so damn persistent?

"What! That crackpot! Bella, wouldn't you rather spend your day with me?" He coaxed

"How dare you, my father is not a crack pot, he is a genius!" I thundered, "Good day!"

And with that I rushed off towards my house without a backwards glance.


	3. For Who Could Love Such A Monster

**A/N Thanks you few people who reviewed my story. **

**This is a bit longer than my other chapters so enjoy!  
**

**Please R&R**

* * *

As I ran from James I hurried along the path to my abode. Slowing down once I saw the familiar stone bridge over the rushing creek, I sighing in relief to be rid of the dreadful man.

I gave a small smile once I had the roof of my home in my view. It was quickly replace with a look of horror. Smoke was billowing out of one of the window.

"Oh no," I groaned. I hurried to the door and flung it open.

"Father! What happened? Are you okay?" The words flew out of me in one breath, as I desperately called out for my father. A hoarse cough rang through the front room as the smoke exited the door I left ajar.

"I'm fine Bells, I'm just by the fireplace," I gave a quick smile at the nickname as I walked over to him. Hopefully James wouldn't find out my father called me that.

"I am just fixing another kink out of my machine." My father coughed, waving his hand to clear the smoke out of his face.

"Don't worry Papa, I'm sure you'll win first place in the fair for sure with your invention," Father grinned. "Well go on, I want to see it in action." I smiled back.

Without hesitation Charlie pulled a big wooden lever on the side of the machine. The invention began to whirl into action and soon enough the axe on the end began swinging and it began chopping wood.

"Brilliant Papa!" I cried out in awe, clapping my hands, "You've finished!"

"Yes, I have," Charlie laughed, "Now go get Jade and hook her up to the cart. I need to leave as soon as I get all this soot off."

"Of course Father," I replied happily. Winning this fair could finally get him recognized for his brilliance. I hummed a song of happiness as I went outside to put a saddle on Jade.

Unfortunately I had no idea what was to come once my father entered the forest on his way to the city.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

* * *

I was truly and utterly lost. I had only cut through the wood paths to get to the city faster. Jade was looking around, nerves beginning to overtake her. I gave her a reassuring pat as I led her past another fork in the road. For some reason she didn't want to turn that way.

"Come, come, Jade," I soothed, "We'll be out of here soon."

Suddenly I head growling erupting from behind me. I turned slowly and saw four pairs of hunger eyes staring at me. Two things past through my mind: First, if I didn't get out of here soon those wolves would kill me. Second, Jade couldn't run fast enough if my invention was hooked up to her.

I did the sensible thing. Never taking my off theirs, I slowly unhooked Jade, than with one quick movement I jumped on her back and let out a strangled cry, telling her to go.

With out hesitation Jade took off, and to my horror the wolves follows.

Jade lept over a small broken stone wall, I didn't have time to think about it before I noticed the wolves stopped chasing us. I pulled the reins, trying to calm Jade.

"There, there, girl, its okay now."

I slipped off and led Jade away, trying to see if there was somewhere safe we could stay for the night.

Jade slowed as she trotted into a clearing at my side. Glancing at her to check if she was okay, I heard a rustle and looked up.

I let out cry of shock as I saw two dead men lying at the feet of another. The man was also holding another man's neck to his face.

Frozen, I couldn't take my eyes off the man. The man than dropped the third to the ground and wiped away blood that had gotten onto his face onto his sleeve. His skin looked to be like stone, and he threw the man away like a rag doll. Ruby red eyes pierced the darkness as his...it's gaze met mine.

'_What is this monster?'_ I thought in horror.

The man flinched and looked up. I barely noticed, for Jade had fled from my side, leaving me alone with who I believed to be the devil himself.

* * *

**Yes, and now it is time for Edward!**

**EPOV**

* * *

I heard a noise as I looked up from feeding.

_'What is this monster'_

I flinched. Even though I knew I what I was the thought of a stranger calling me one still bothered me to no end. A terrified man stared back at me when I rose my eyes to meet his gaze. I felt his horse's thundering hoofs as she galloped away.

Fantastic, a human witness.

I just had drunken a lot of blood so I had entire control over my instincts which were to feed on this onlooker. Normally if I was full I would let a human go if I did not need his blood, but this man had seen too much. I had no choice but to kill him. As I approached him slowly, I let myself listen to his mind, which I normally tried to avoid with my unfortunate victims:

'_Oh God! No! What is he...that? Bella! Oh Bells, I'm sorry! I will miss you!'_

I must admit, I was surprised. Most men who I was about to kill only thought of themselves, apologizing for the idiotic things they had done in their lives. This man left me curious. Who was this Bella to ensnare he thoughts even when so close to death?

Then I was hit with an image. I saw a beautiful girl, no woman, reading on what looked to be a front porch. She had on a lavender dress with a white bow tying back her luscious russet locks. It would be a crime to bring sorrow to such a gorgeous woman. I couldn't let him roam free though, after what he saw.

But maybe...

I made a quick decision; I strode over to the man faster than his eyes could see. He gasped as I was suddenly in front of him; still frozen to the spot. My hand flew out and touched a pressure point on his neck. The man fell instantly unconscious and would have hit the ground if I did not have my reflexes. I lifted him in my arms as if he were nothing and ran back to the castle.

'_Oh God Bells I'll miss you'_ Was still going through his mind before he fell.

God.

There is no God.

The idea of God is foolish.

There was no way a God could exist while a creature such as I walked this earth.

I was a monster;

A devil,

A demon.

There was no hope for me. After I was cursed, I writhed in pain for three days 99 years ago. The fire burning in my veins was as clear as it was yesterday. When finally woke up it was…well…amazing. I could lift things 12 times my size, I could run faster then any horse, and I was flawlessly handsome. But, it was a curse. Along with these gifts came a thirst; an unquenchable, irresistible thirst.

I had tried.

I had tried so hard to resist, but every time a human stumbled onto our land it was all I could do but break anything in my way. Not that it mattered.

Time stopped here.

The first time I fed, I was so disgusted with myself.

I destroyed the whole castle all night, breaking everything I saw.

After finally ceasing I slipped out the window and bitterly watched the sun rise.

When I finally calmed down I went back inside and gasped. Everything was as it was the day I was cursed.

To my own shame, I was not the only one punished for my vanity. My family had been transformed also, but into immortal animals.

It had been ninety nine years since that day. I remembered the curse clear as day.

"_If you can learn to love another, and earn her love in return in by the time the last petal falls off this rose, the spell will be broken. You have 100 years, if you do not, you and the members of this castle will stayed in your cursed state for century's to come"_

I ran quickly into my home ignoring my family. Flying up the stairs at my full speed, I sprinted up to the tower where the cells where. I quickly threw him into a cell before his blood began to call for me.

Sliding the key into the lock I gave it a swift turn and slipped it into my pocket.

Then I left for my room.

I paced for a good amount of time thinking about the man and his 'Bella'. Was there any way she could save us. I stared bitterly at the rose. No, I knew there was no way to break the curse. I was foolish, that man should be dead. His daughter should be bothered to even come to this enchanted place.

For who could love such a monster?

* * *

Who? Who? I know who? Do you know who? ;D

**Please Review whether you think it is bad or good. Pretty please.**

**Eternally kazukii  
**


End file.
